icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ottawa Senators (original)
The '''Ottawa Senators (aka. Ottawa Hockey Club, Ottawa Generals, Ottawa Silver Seven) were an amateur, later professional, ice hockey team based in Ottawa from 1884 See The Ottawa Daily Citizen, February 6, 1884, p.1 ''Article lists the roster of the Ottawa Hockey Club who are heading to Montreal where they take part in the 1884 Montreal Winter Carnival. Ottawa would play it's first game on Feb 7th, losing to McGill University by a score of 1-0. to 1934. They were founding members of the Amateur Hockey Association of Canada, from 1886 to 1898, founding members of the Canadian Amateur Hockey League from 1899 until February 8, 1904 and were also founding members of the Ontario Hockey Association from 1890 to 1894. They then were part of the Federal Amateur Hockey League until the formation of Eastern Canada Amateur Hockey Association. They were members of the ECAHA, which changed names to the ECHA and the CHA, until they joined the National Hockey Association in 1910. The NHA dissolved in 1917, and the Senators team became one of the founding four teams of the National Hockey League. They competed in the National Hockey League from the 1917 season until the franchise relocated to St. Louis, Missouri after the 1933-34 NHL season. Team History Generally acknowledged by hockey historians as the greatest team of the early days of the sport, the original Ottawa Senators franchise played in the first season during which the Stanley Cup was challenged in 1893. According to the Hockey Hall of Fame, the Senators won the Stanley Cup a total of ten times, including defeats of challengers, as the Cup was still a challenge trophy. The Senators won two Stanley Cup challenges in 1910 as well, and are considered to be eleven-time Stanley Cup champions by the NHL. Early Amateur Era 1884 to 1902 The first organized hockey club in Ottawa was the Ottawa Hockey Club which participated at the 1884 and 1885 Montreal Winter Carnival Ice Hockey Tournaments, considered the Canadian championship at the time. Until 1902, the club was known as the Ottawa Hockey Club, and was also known as the "Capitals", and "Generals" and had a junior-league team known as the "Young Capitals." The club was affiliated with the Ottawa Amateur Athletic Club, and used its colours of red, white and black uniforms. The Amateur Hockey Association of Canada (AHA or AHAC) was founded on December 8, 1886 at a meeting of representatives of several hockey clubs, Ottawa included. Mr. T. D. Greene of Ottawa was named first President of the league. Play was until 1893 held in "series." Ottawa challenged in 1887, 1891 and 1892. The Hockey Club was inactive between 1887 and 1889 until the opening of the Rideau Skating Rink in 1889. It re-organized with future Stanley Cup trustee Phillip D. Ross on the management committee. The captain was Frank Jenkins and the other players were Halder Kirby, Jack Kerr, Nelson Porter, George Young, Weldy Young, Tom Green, William O'Dell, Tom Gallagher, Albert Low and Henry Ami. In 1890, the Ottawa club was a founding member of the Ontario Hockey Association (OHA) and would win the championship for its first three years, leaving in 1894 in a dispute with the league over the venue of the championships. In 1892, Lord Stanley announced his new Dominion Challenge Trophy for the Canadian champions at a dinner for the Ottawa Hockey Club. In 1893 the AHAC changed to a scheduled regular season format, with the league champion to be the first winner of the Trophy. The team's first regular season match took place on January 7, 1893, when it was defeated by the Montreal Victorias 4-3. The key match-up in that first season was against the Montreal Hockey Club on February 18, 1893, when Montreal defeated the Senators 7-1, thus securing the one game margin of victory which led to Lord Stanley awarding the initial Cup to Montreal. The following year, the hockey club would tie for the AHAC league lead, but lost in the final. Notable players of this period included Fred Chittick in goal, Harvey Pulford, Alf Smith, Harry Westwick, Hod Stuart and Weldy Young. Glory years (1903-1927) Originally known as the '''Ottawa Hockey Club,' they were renamed the Senators in 1902. However, until 1907 or 1908 (depending on the source), the team was unofficially known as the Silver Seven. ''Silver Seven'' Era 1903-1906 In March 1903, the Ottawa Senators would start a period where they would hold the Stanley Cup and defeat all challengers until 1906. For that first win, the team's players were paid "under the table" with silver nuggets, since the players were technically amateurs. http://sportsecyclopedia.com/nhl/ott/originalsens.html After this, the team would gain the nickname of the Silver Seven. (In those days, hockey teams iced seven men -- a goaltender, three forwards, two defencemen and a rover). This era started with the arrival of Frank McGee and ended with his retirement. Having lost an eye in local amateur hockey, he was persuaded, despite the threat of permanent blindness to join the Senators. Only 5'6" tall, and the youngest player on the team, he would go on to score 135 goals in 45 games. In the 1905 challenge against the Dawson City Nuggets, he would famously score 14 goals in a 23-2 shellacking. He retired in 1906 at the age of 23. Notable players of this era also included Percy LeSueur, Harvey Pulford, Rat Westwick and Alf Smith. The streak would start with the 1903 CAHL season, where Ottawa and Montreal Victorias would dominate, both finishing with 6-2 records. The top scorer was the Victorias' Russell Bowie who scored 7 goals in one game and 6 in another, and McGee who would have 5 goals as his top performance. The two would then face off in a two-game total goals series to decide the league championship and inherit the Stanley Cup. In the first game, played in Montreal on slushy ice making it a desperate struggle to score and ended 1-1. The return match in Ottawa, witnessed by 3000 fans, was on ice coated with an inch of water. The conditions did not hinder Ottawa as they won 8-0 with McGee scoring 3 and the other 5 shared among the three Gilmours Dave (2), Suddy (2) and Bill (1) to win their first Cup. Stanley Cup Challenge Win Streak * Defeated Montreal Victorias in two-game total goals series 1-1, 8-0 on March 7 and 10, 1903. * Defeated Rat Portage Thistles in two-game total goals series 6-2,4-2 (10-4) on March 12-14, 1903. * Defeated Winnipeg Victorias in best-of three series 9-1, 2-6, 2-0 on December 30, 1903 and January 1-4, 1904. * Defeated Toronto Marlboros in two-game total goals series 6-3, 11-2 (17-5) on February 23-25, 1904. * Played Montreal Wanderers to a tie 5-5 on March 2, 1904. Wanderers would refuse to continue series unless the tie was replayed, and forfeited. * Defeated Brandon, Manitoba in two-game total goals series 6-3, 9-3 (15-6) on March 9-11, 1904. * Defeated Dawson City Nuggets in two-game total goals series 9-2, 23-2 (32-4) on January 13-16, 1905. * Defeated Rat Portage Thistles in best-of-three series 3-9, 4-2, 5-4 on March 7, 9 and 11, 1905. * Defeated Queens University in two-game total goals series 16-7, 12-7 (28-14) on February 27-28, 1906. * Defeated Smiths Falls, Ontario in two-game total goals series 6-5, 8-2 (14-7) on March 6-8, 1906. Ottawa and the Wanderers would tie for the league lead in 1906, and played a two-game total goals series for the league championship and the Cup. Montreal won the first game in Montreal 9-1. Ottawa would storm back in the return match in Ottawa, get a 9-1 lead only to have the Wanderers score the next two to win the series. Frank McGee would score two goals in his final game. Early Professional Era 1906-1910 Until the 1906 season, the team was classified as 'amateur'. The Ottawa HC was successful prior to this time because the players could work for the government and play for the team as well. Meanwhile, in the United States, the International Hockey League was paying players. The ECAHA, while having amateur association teams, started to allow professional players, so that the top teams could compete for the top players and the gate attractions that they were. In 1907, the Senators opened the third Dey's Arena, with seating for 4,500 and 2,500 standing room. This was located on Laurier Avenue in Ottawa, near the site of today's Ottawa City Hall. To replace Frank McGee, the Senators would hire a top free agent, Fred 'The Listowel Whirlwind' Taylor, away from the IHL for the 1908 season at $1000 and a guaranteed federal civil service job. He was an immediate sensation, and earned a new nickname of 'Cyclone' for his fast skating and end-to-end rushes. The period of 1907-1909 would see the rivalry between the Senators and the Wanderers continue, with Ottawa placing second twice in 1907 and 1908, and winning in 1909, the last full season Mr. Taylor would play for the Senators. By that year, all of the teams in the ECAHA, now the ECHA, would be professional. Notable players of this time period included Percy LeSueur in goal, Marty Walsh, Bruce Stuart and Dubby Kerr. Champions in 1906 and 1910? Debatable There is often confusion about how many Stanley Cups the Senators should be given credit for. In the days of the Stanley Cup challenges, multiple winners per year were possible. Hockey historians disagree on two years as to whether the Senators were champions for those years. Entering these two years, 1906 and 1910, the Senators were the undisputed defending champions, however, by the end of the hockey seasons in both years they were no longer holders of the Stanley Cup. In 1906 the Senators defeated Queen's, champions of the OHA and Smiths Falls, champions of the FAHL in Stanley Cup challenges. However, the Sens tied the Montreal Wanderers for the ECAHA regular season championship. To decide the ECAHA championship and the Stanley Cup, the Sens played a two game total goals series against the Wanderers in March of 1906 and lost. The 1906 year ended with the Montreal Wanderers as the Stanley Cup champions. The Hockey Hall of Fame recognizes both the Senators and Wanderers as champions for that year. In 1910, a similar situation arose. The Senators defeated Galt, champions of the OPHL, during the CHA regular season and Edmonton of the Alberta Hockey League during the NHA regular season. (The Senators switched leagues in-between.) However, they would give up the Cup to the Montreal Wanderers, regular-season champions of the new NHA league. Inconsistently, the Hockey Hall of Fame does not recognize the Senators as champions for January 1910, although the NHL does. Indisputably, two teams won Stanley Cup challenge series that year. 'NHA 1910-1917' 1910 would see the hockey world turn over again, as the remnants of the ECHA organization would fold and give way to the NHA, controlled by business interests. The Senators at first would resist joining the NHA, and instead, join the CHA, but would join the NHA to continue the rivalry with the Wanderers and the gate revenues those games provided. The Wanderers would win the league in 1910, and the Senators would win in 1911 and 1915. The 1910 NHA season was one of transition as Mr. Taylor defected to Renfrew. On his first return in February 1910, he made his famous promise to score a goal backwards against Ottawa. This led to incredible interest, with over 7000 in attendance. A bet of $100 was placed at the King Edward Hotel against him scoring at all. The Senators would win 8-5 (3 goals in overtime) and more importantly keep Taylor off the scoresheet. Later in the season at the return match in Renfrew, Mr. Taylor made good on his boast with a goal scored backwards. This was the final game of the season, and the Senators had no chance at the league title, and don't appear to have put in an effort, losing 17-2. In 1911, the Senators would return the favour, defeating Renfrew 19-5. The team went 13-3 to win the Cup, with Marty Walsh and Dubby Kerr leading the goal scoring with 37 and 32 goals in 16 games. After the season the Senators played two challenges, against Galt, winning 7-4, and against Port Arthur, winning 13-4. In 1914-15, the Senators would tie the Wanderers for the NHA season title. Art Ross was added to the team this year from the Wanderers after a dispute and would help the Sens win in a two-game playoff 4-1. This led to a series with the Vancouver Millionaires, with Cyclone Taylor haunting his old team, scoring 6 goals in 3 games as the Senators lost three straight in Vancouver. Future Senator Frank Nighbor would play in this series for Vancouver and score 5 goals. In 1916-17, the last season of the NHA, the Senators won the second-half of the split schedule, notable because an Army team, the 228th Battalion, and Eddie Livingstone's Toronto Blueshirts] would both play in the first half and withdraw after the first half. Clint Benedict would top Georges Vezina in goal, and Mr. Nighbor tied for the scoring lead, scoring 41 goals in 19 games. The Sens would end their play in the NHA losing a two-game total goals playoff series to the Canadiens, who would lose eventually to Seattle in the Stanley Cup final. This season would see the final decline of the Senators' old rivals the Wanderers who would finish at the bottom of the standings. The next year, the Wanderers would play only four games in the NHL, winning only one and folding the franchise after their home arena burned down. While World War I affected all the NHA teams, the Senators, after acquiring Mr. Nighbor from the PCHA never finished worse than second during the war years. The NHL's First Dynasty The Senators won the Stanley Cup four times in the NHL, three against western league teams. Up until the win in 1926-27, against the Boston Bruins, they had won more championships, more games, and had more Hall of Famers than any team to date in organized hockey. Birth of the NHL In the fall of 1917, Montreal Canadiens' owner George Kennedy loaned Ottawa Citizen sports editor Tommy Gorman (who also doubled as a press representative for the Canadiens) $2,500 to help buy into the Senators. Kennedy was leading an effort to get rid of Toronto Blueshirts' owner Eddie Livingstone, and felt that with Gorman running the Senators, he could pull it off. As it turned out, Gorman attended the famous meeting at Montreal's Windsor Hotel where the NHL was formed. Within a year, Gorman and partner Ted Dey had made enough money to pay back Kennedy. In 1917-18, they lost their previous top rival, the Wanderers after 5 games. The Senators also would not qualify for the playoffs, coming in third in the first half, and second in the second half. Cy Denneny would lead the team, coming second overall in the league with 36 goals in 20 games. In 1918-1919, the Senators would again win a split schedule. Clint Benedict had the top goalkeeper average, and Cy Denneny and Frank Nighbor would come third and fourth for scoring with 18 and 17 goals in 18 games. The Senators and Canadiens would play off in the first best-of-seven series. The Canadiens would win the first three, Ottawa without Frank Nighbor. Mr. Nighbor would return for the fourth game in Ottawa, won by Ottawa 6-3. Unfortunately, the Sens would lose the fifth game in Montreal 4-2. The Stanley Cup Final between Montreal would be left undecided as an influenza outbreak killed Joe Hall of the Canadiens. 1920 Stanley Cup Win : see: 1920 Stanley Cup Finals In 1919-20, the Quebec Bulldogs would return and the NHL would play with four teams. Ottawa this time won both halves of the schedule and won the undisputed NHL championship. Mr. Benedict again led the goalkeeper averages and Frank Nighbor came third in the scoring race with 25 goals in 23 games. The Senators would then play Seattle for the Cup. The Senators played in simple white sweaters for this series, as Seattle's uniforms were nearly the same as Ottawa's. The first three games were held in Ottawa 3-2 and 3-0 for Ottawa and 3-1 for Seattle. At this point the series was moved to the Mutual St. Arena in Toronto, which had artificial ice. Seattle won 5-2 to tie the series. In the fifth and deciding game, Ottawa won 6-1 on Jack Darragh's three goal performance and won their first Stanley Cup as a member of the NHL. 1921 Stanley Cup Win : see: 1921 Stanley Cup Finals In 1920-21, the Quebec Bulldogs moved to Hamilton. The Senators would win the first half of the season to qualify for the playoffs. Benedict again led the goalkeeper averages and Cy Denneny came second in scoring, with 34 goals in 24 games. The Senators would go on to shut out Toronto 7-0 in a two-game total goals playoff and went west to play off against Vancouver for the Stanley Cup. Vancouver still had Cyclone Taylor, though it was the end of his career and he made no difference, scoring no goals. Ottawa would win a best-of-five series 1-2, 4-3, 3-2, 2-3 and 2-1, with Jack Darragh scoring the winning goal. 1921-22 would see the debut of Frank "King" Clancy for Ottawa and the retirement of Jack Darragh. The Senators would win the season, but lose to Toronto 5-4 in a two-game total goals series. The series had the Boucher brothers play for Ottawa, while Cy Denneny played for Ottawa and his brother Corbett played for Toronto. The St. Patricks would go on to win the Cup against Vancouver. 1923 Stanley Cup Win : see: 1923 Stanley Cup Finals In 1922-23, the Senators won the season and took the playoff against the Canadiens 3-2 in a two-game playoff. Jack Darragh returned from retirement. The Cup Final playoff format had changed. There would be semi-finals against the PCHA champion, followed by the final against the WCHL champion. In the Cup semi-finals, Ottawa would again face Vancouver (now known as the Maroons) in Vancouver. New attendance records were set for this series, with 9000 for the first game and 10,000 for the second. Ottawa won the series 1-0, 1-4, 3-2, and 4-1, with Benedict getting the shutout and Harry Broadbent scoring five goals. The Senators next had to play Edmonton in a best-of-three and won it 2-1, and 1-0 with Broadbent scoring the winning goal. The second game of the finals is famous for being the game in which King Clancy played all positions, including goal. 1923-24 would see the Senators again win the season, this time losing the playoff to the Canadiens 0-1 and 2-4, with Georges Vezina getting the shutout, and Howie Morenz scoring 3 goals. This was the first season in the new Ottawa Auditorium. The Auditorium was the site of Morenz's first NHL goal. Frank Nighbor would be the first winner of the Hart Trophy as 'most valuable player' in the regular season. 1924-25 was the first year of expansion to the U.S., starting with the Boston Bruins. Making his debut in goal was Alex Connell, and Clint Benedict would be traded, along with Harry Broadbent, to the new Maroons. Cy Denneny would place fourth in scoring with 28 goals in 28 games. Frank Nighbor would be the first winner of the Lady Byng Trophy, donated by Marie Evelyn Moreton (Lady Byng), wife of Viscount Byng of Vimy, who was Governor General of Canada from 1921 to 1926. Mr. Nighbor received the trophy personally at a presentation at Rideau Hall. Mr. Nighbor would win in 1925-26 also. 1925-26 would see the new New York Americans and Pittsburgh Pirates join the NHL. Ottawa would run away with the league title led by the stellar play of Alex Connell in net, getting 15 shutouts in 36 games, and Cy Denneny scoring 24 goals, and receive a bye to the playoff finals. However, the Montreal Maroons would win the series 2-2 and 1-0, with Benedict getting the shutout. They would go on to win the Stanley Cup. 1927 Stanley Cup Win : see 1927 Stanley Cup Finals 1926-27 would see the Senators win the Cup again. The NHL was now composed of two divisions and the Senators would win the Canadian division and the Prince of Wales Trophy. They advanced to the semi-finals and defeated the Canadiens 4-0, and 1-1 and faced Boston for the Cup. In the first series for the Stanley Cup with only NHL opponents, Ottawa defeated Boston 0-0, 3-1, 1-1 and 3-1. Decline (1927-34) Despite winning the Stanley Cup, the Senators were already in financial trouble. They sold their star right wing Hooley Smith to the Montreal Maroons for $22,500 and the return of former star Punch Broadbent. Ottawa had been by far the smallest market in the NHL even before American teams began playing in 1924. It was about one-fifth the size of Toronto, which was the league's second-smallest market.Wong, pg. 123 The team sought financial relief from the league as early as 1927. Expansion to the U.S. did not benefit the Senators. Attendance was low for games against U.S. expansion teams, providing a poor gate at home, and higher travel costs for away games. In attempts to increase revenues, the team played "home" games in other cities. In 1927-28, the team played two "home" games in Detroit, collecting the bulk of the gate receipts (thus allowing them to actually finish in the black for that season). They repeated the Detroit plan the following season, and in 1929-30, the team transferred two scheduled home games to Atlantic City (one each against the New York Rangers and New York Americans), two to Detroit, and one to Boston. With the onset of the Great Depression, the team would sell its stars to other clubs. On January 31, 1930, Frank Nighbor was sold to Toronto. Another of the deals was the famous King Clancy transfer that saw the star defenceman sent to the rival Toronto Maple Leafs for an unprecedented $35,000, on October 11, 1930. After the deal, Clancy was mad and stated he'll be in the ground for 20 years before the Senators win the Stanley Cup again (co-incidently enough, Clancy died on November 10, 1986, and it would not be until 2007 that the Senators would advance to the finals, however they would lose to the Anaheim Ducks.) The team fell into last place for the first time in their history. In 1931, there was a potential deal involving the Chicago Stadium's owners (including James Norris Sr.) to move the team to Chicago, but the Black Hawks owner did not want another team in his territoryWong, pg. 130. (The owners would buy the bankrupt Detroit Falcons instead and turn them into the Detroit Red Wings) On September 26, 1931, the NHL suspended the franchises of Ottawa and Pittsburgh for one year. Ottawa received $25,000 for the use of its players, and the NHL co-signed a Bank of Montreal loan of $28,000 to the club.Wong, pg. 130 In Toronto, Conn Smythe desired a second tenant for the new Maple Leaf Gardens, but agreeable terms were not found. Mr. Smythe wanted a $100,000 guarantee, with a 40%/60% split of revenues.Wong, pg. 130 |thumb]] Returning after a one-year hiatus, but depleted of talent, the Senators finished last in the two seasons that followed. They usually only saw large crowds for games against the Montreal Canadiens, Toronto Maple Leafs, and Montreal Maroons. Frank Finnigan, one of the stars of the Senators' last Cup-winning season, recalled that they frequently played home games before crowds of 2,500 or fewer.Finnigan, pg. In June 1933, former captain Harvey Pulford was given an option to buy the team and move it to Baltimore, but the option was never exercised. The once-proud franchise barely survived the 1933-34 season, with the team losing its last home game 3-2 to the equally strapped New York Americans. The final game of the season was a 2-2 tie with the Maroons at the Montreal Forum on March 18, 1934. 1934: End of the first NHL era in Ottawa The Senators then proposed to merge with the New York Americans. However, the league was not willing to lose another team a year after the Philadelphia Quakers suspended operations. It persuaded the Senators' backers to move the franchise to St. Louis, where they formed the St. Louis Eagles. The franchise played only one season in St. Louis (1934-35) before the NHL bought it out. With the relocation of the Senators, the city of Ottawa would not have an NHL franchise again until the 1992-93 season. See the article Ottawa Senators. The last active player of the (1917-1934) Senators was William Hollett, who played his last NHL playoff game in 1946. Teammate Syd Howe also played for Ottawa, but didn't play in the 1946 playoffs. Starting in the 1934-35 season, the same season that the NHL franchise played in St. Louis, an Ottawa Senators senior amateur team, with the same owners, logo, and sweaters started play in the Auditorium. It was nicknamed the 'Senior Senators.' One player, Eddie Finnigan, played for both the Senators and the Eagles. This team played against Montreal area teams much like the earlier amateur Senators club did. The club would last until 1955, winning the Allan Cup in 1949. See the article Ottawa Senators (senior). Career Leaders * Games: Frank Finnigan, 368 * Goals: Cy Denneny, 245 * Assists: Denneny, 67 * Points: Denneny, 312 * Penalty Minutes: George Boucher, 604 * Goaltending Games: Alex Connell, 293 * Goaltending Wins: Connell, 158 * Shutouts: Connell, 70 List of Stanley Cup final appearances *1894- Montreal Hockey Club defeat the Ottawa Hockey Club, March 22, 3-1. *1903- Ottawa Silver Seven defeat the Montreal Victorias March 7 & 8 (1-1, 8-0) and they defeat the Rat Portage Thistles March 12 & 14). *1904- Ottawa Silver Seven defeat the Winnipeg Rowing Club December 30, 1903, January 1, & 4 (9-1, 2-6, 2-0) they defeat the Toronto Marlboros February 23 & 25 (6-3, 11-2) they defeat the Montreal Wanderers March 2 (5-5- Montreal loses by default) and they defeat the Brandon Wheat Kings March 9 & 11 (6-3, 9-3). *1905- Ottawa Silver Seven defeat Dawson City Nuggets January 13 & 16 (9-2, 23-2) and the Rat Portage Thistles March 7 9, & 11 (3-9, 4-2, 5-4) *1906- Ottawa Silver Seven defeat Queen's University February 27, & 28 (16-7, 12-7) and Smiths Falls March 6 & 8 (6-5, 8-2). *1906- Montreal Wanderers defeat the Ottawa Silver Seven March 14, & 17 (9-1, 3-9(series decided based on total goals scored)). *1909- Ottawa Senators go unchallenged *1910- Ottawa Senators defeat Galt January 5, & 7 (12-3, 3-1) and the Edmonton Eskimos January 18, & 20 (8-4, 13-7). *1911- Ottawa Senators defeat Galt March 13 7-4, and Port Arthur March 16 13-4. *1915- Vancouver Millionaires defeat the Ottawa Senators March 22, 24, & 26 (6-2, 8-3, 12-3). *1920- Ottawa Senators defeat the Seattle Metropolitans March 22, 24, 27, 30, & April 1 (3-2, 3-0, 1-3, 2-5, 6-1). *1921- Ottawa Senators defeat the Vancouver Millionaires March 21, 24, 28, 31, & April 4 (1-2, 4-3, 3-2, 2-3, 2-1). *1923- Ottawa Senators defeat the Vancouver Maroons March 16, 19, 23, & 26 (1-0, 1-4, 3-2, 5-1) and the Edmonton Eskimos March 29, & 31 (2-1, 1-0). *1927- Ottawa Senators defeat the Boston Bruins April 7, 9, 11, & 13 (0-0, 3-1, 1-1, 3-1). Season-by-season record :see: Ottawa Senators (original) seasons QF = Quarter Final, CD = Canadian Division For senior hockey Senators seasons from 1934 to 1955, see Ottawa Senators (senior hockey). Notable players Hall of Famers *Jack Adams *Clint Benedict *George Boucher *Punch Broadbent *King Clancy *Sprague Cleghorn *Alex Connell *Bill Cowley *Jack Darragh *Cy Denneny *Eddie Gerard *Syd Howe *Billy Gilmour *Percy Lesueur *Frank McGee *Frank Nighbor *Harvey Pulford *Art Ross *Alf Smith *Hooley Smith *Bruce Stuart *Fred "Cyclone" Taylor *Marty Walsh *Harry Westwick *Thomas Franklin Ahearn (Owner) Team Captains *Harvey Pulford, 1902-1906 *No captain, 1906-08 *Bruce Stuart, 1908-1911 *Marty Walsh, 1911-1912 *No captain, 1912-1916 *Jack Darragh, 1916-1919 *Eddie Gerard, 1919-1923 *Cy Denneny, 1923-1926 *George Boucher, 1926-1928 *King Clancy, 1928-1930 *Frank Finnigan, 1930-31, 1932-33 *Syd Howe, 1933-1934 See also * List of Stanley Cup champions References * * * * Category:Ottawa Senators (original) Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:National Hockey Association team Category:National Hockey League team Category:Defunct NHL teams Category:Amateur Hockey Association of Canada teams